fight for it
by nikki-kay
Summary: "Ready?" he asks, I nod my reply and he swing a punch for my face straight away, there's no holding back now, not when war is right upon us. If I pass this test I will fight alongside my mother and father,"for the true shadow hunter life." please Review.


A/N I shouldn't really be writing now I should be revising for my G.C.S.E seen as how they start next week and I haven't started yet, I also have to finish all of my art coursework so that I can get a half decent grade on it but hey I'm in the mood and I'm listening to music that I just can't get out of my head so what the heck. I have no idea what this will be I am just writing from the top of my head and as I go along. it isn't that good but **it will get better **i promise , cross my heart and hope to die promise.

(story setting: don't read this bit if you don't want but it would be kind of helpful :D this is set amidst the war with Valentine and shows the teens from the other side, some seem to be more reluctant than others however )

Oh and please review.

Fight for it.

Should I disappoint my parents when I don't think what I am learning to do is the right thing? It's so cruel and I hate that my parent find joy from it.

I hate it! And it's driving me crazy that I keep doing this when I hate it but I can't stand that disappointed look on their faces it makes me curl up in a ball at night and cry.

I wrap the thin, white cloth around my fingers and work my way up around my wrist, the disgusting smell of sweet takes over my mouth and I find myself relaxed by it. The hard wood floor beneath my feet is friendly and familiar. I feel at home in the gym of my home ... of sorts. The ceilings are huge and the lights are bright.

"Ready?" he asks, I nod my reply and he swing a punch for my face straight away, there's no holding back now, not when war is right upon us. If I pass this test I will fight alongside my mother and father,"for the true shadow hunter life."

I duck away from the punch at lighting fast speed and go for him gut, he's ready for it and grabs my arm swings me around to face the mirrored wall with my back to his muscled chest, his head near my shoulder and mouth by my ear and commands that I "try" I am trying, I'm trying to make it look like I want this.

With a shove I am away from his warm body. Shaking out my arm, I wipe the sweet from my face. This is the fourth go, and it is taking it out of me even if I'm not putting too much effort in but this has to be believable. He stands a few feet away from me with a smug smile on his face and a glint in his eye.

I will wipe that smile of his face and still get what I want.

Everything around all slows down, the people around watching; their breathing the blink of their eyes and the tensing of their muscles, the dust swirling in the light makes everything surreal. I jump a few times to stretch and build the power. I run straight at him with speed and power that would put even the most experienced shadow hunter to shame. I raise my bandaged hand for to hit, and he prepares anticipating the attack.

While running I throw my fit from below me in front sliding on the floor and taking his feet from below him to fall on top of me, anticipating the heavy weight I am ready for it enabling me to quickly change up the position so that I have him pined to the floor. The smile has gone.

With a grunt I am thrown from him to the floor on my back where I am beaten into submission. I've lost but I've gotten what I wanted. More time to decide whether or not I want to do this.

My challenger walks to me and offers a hand that I take. He pulls me closer than is necessary and whispers for only me "next time try." Stuck in eye contact that I can not break I hear in the background I hear Valentine announcing "She has promise, however she is not ready she will continue with her training and await farther analysis."

"You defiantly know how to get what you want." He says with a meaning look he drops my hand that I am only now aware he still held and walks out of the room.

A/N if you wish for me to carry on with this story I will, but I need the motivation really, if I don't feel pressured I don't work, sorry. If I continue I will need names I couldn't think of any so I just avoided the subject in this beginning or one-shot whichever it turns out to be :) so please can you tell me in a REVIEW what you think and whether you would like me to continue 'cos I will, oh and names don't forget names :D thanks always


End file.
